Rule-based systems for processing documents typically employ trigger rules and actions, such that when a document meets the conditions of a trigger rule, such as where the document contains character sequences or patterns specified by the trigger rule, one or more actions associated with the trigger rule are performed. Unfortunately, as the number of trigger rules and the number of specified character sequences or patterns increases, the response time when evaluating rules will often increase due to poor scaling of existing rule-based systems.